


Just a Kiss or Two

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Snark, Teaching, Teasing, innocent Ellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis drunkenly admits he's never kissed anyone. Nick intends to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss or Two

"Are you serious?!" Nick laughed, almost spitting out his beer. Which may not have been a bad thing. Considering how gross and cheap this shit was. But at this point he was too drunk to care. 

"Awh come on Nick.. you said you wouldn't laugh." Ellis protested, a blush heating his cheeks. 

"I know, I know. But this is surprising, even from you El." He calmed down a bit, smirking at how visibly uncomfortable the other man was. "Can't believe you've never kissed a girl." 

"W-well, I have! Cept' it.. might've been in the fourth grade." 

"Damn." Nick shook his head, draining the beer he held. 

"Guess it don't matter at this point. I'd have no idea what to do." Ellis confessed, finishing his own drink in succession. 

"It's not that hard." 

"Maybe not to you. How long have you been kissin' girls, Nick?" He watched as Nick fell silent and tried to do the math in his head. "Exactly."

The suited man shrugged his shoulders almost apologetically, his thin lips parting as his tongue swept out across them subconsciously. Ellis shivered. 

"M-maybe.. you could.. show me." 

"Huh?" Nick regarded him, confused and looking just a little (a lot) tipsy. 

"Ya know.. explain it to me or somethin'." Ellis tried again, wiping sweaty hands on his legs. 

"Kissing is.. I can't really explain it." He admitted, desperately checking to see if he'd somehow missed any last drop of alcohol. Unfortunately he found they'd drunk it all. 

Ellis nodded, a strange disappointment settling in his stomach. 

"Unless you want me to show you how." Nick offered, bursting out in laughter following the statement. His laugh was such a rare thing, it was nice to hear. 

"I.. I couldn't think of anyone better to teach me." He replied, anxiously rubbing at the back of his neck. Fuck. How much did he drink? 

".. you're serious?" His smile faded and was replaced with the usual scowl. The one that had begun to look natural on his handsome face. 

"Mhm." Ellis didn't dare manage any more than just that. 

"Fine then, come sit next to me." Nick suggested, patting the area next to him on the dark leather couch. 

"Really?" He asked, beyond surprised. 

"I'm not gonna say it twice. Get your ass over here." He commanded, a half smile pulling at his mouth. 

Ellis did as was requested, taking a seat close to Nick. This might've been the closest they've ever been, barring the times they healed each other and whatever. Damn. Even after all this time, the faint hint of cologne remained on the suit. Or maybe it was just Nick. Or maybe Ellis was really drunk and just imagining it. 

"Kay. Let's... see what we're working with." The older man slurred, gesturing meaninglessly. "Lay it on me, kid." 

"Like.. like right now?" 

"No. Ten minutes from now. Yes, right now!" 

Ellis felt his hands clench into fists and then relax again. Now or never. He licked his lips before leaning in, pressing his mouth against Nick's. They separated with a pop coming from Ellis's side, causing the heat on his face to spread. 

"Wow. Okay. We got a long way to go." Nick chuckled lowly. 

"Nick, don't laugh." Ellis groaned, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. 

"Msorry." Nick said in a way that Ellis nearly believed him. "Alright, so when you're trying to kiss somebody.. it's not like kissing your grandma on the cheek." 

"What do ya mean?" 

"Relax your mouth. Keep your lips soft." Nick instructed, running his thumb gently over Ellis's bottom lip. "Let's try again."

Nick was the first to lean in this time, one of his hands resting on Ellis's thigh. His hand was so big. And warm. Fuck. He met Ellis's lips first, guiding him through the motion. He was really good at this. And he tasted like beer still. It couldn't have been more than a minute but it felt like time itself had stopped. Ellis's whole body was warm now and not on account of the booze. 

When they broke the kiss, Ellis found himself near gasping for air. He'd forgotten to breathe. He'd been so focused on keeping his lips relaxed and malleable, that and Nick was just a great kisser. Though that wasn't a surprise. 

"See? Ya gotta do it like that." Nick said, withdrawing his hand much to Ellis's disappointment. He wasn't nearly as phased as the mechanic sitting next to him. 

"I.. think I get it." 

"Do you? Do you really?" Nick clearly wasn't convinced. "Let's see you try again." 

Ellis leant in for the second time, eager for more. He kept Nick's lower lip between his own, sucking it ever so softly, his heart beating frantically in his ears. He brushed his hand against Nick's cheek, just feeling the coarse stubble that had begun to grow in. This time he was confident enough to allow the kiss to last longer. 

Once he pulled away, he smiled warmly up at Nick. "Any better?" 

"Definitely." He fist bumped the other man, totally making this less gay. Not really. "There's just one more thing. You're getting too caught up in the technical stuff. Just.. kiss me like you mean it." 

Now this, Ellis could do. His mind was still reeling and he could hardly believe his own actions as he felt himself move to straddle Nick's lap, crushing his plush and full lips into Nick's. This was different from before. He wasn't thinking so much, instead just... _doing_. A soft whimper was muffled into the kiss as Nick's hands ran up his legs and squeezed his ass just so. He wanted to stay like this forever. It was a welcome break from their less than pleasant reality. 

Ellis lingered close after their little makeout session, not yet willing to let go of Nick's shoulders. He was breathing hard again. And this whole thing, the kissing, the drinking, was having an effect on his body. Thankfully Nick was having the same.. reaction. His stormy eyes were full of heady lust and mild confusion. 

"Now _that_ , was a kiss." Nick praised with a small smile, letting his hands fall to his side. 

"Do I get your seal of approval then?" Ellis asked jokingly, easing himself off of Nick. 

"Well.. you could use some more practice." He said after some consideration, trying to cross his legs in order to hide what Ellis had already felt. 

"Then.. I guess I just gotta keep practicing with you. J-just till I get it right, of course." 

Nick nodded and flashed a winning smile, "Of course."


End file.
